1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mounting of a bypass saddle hub on a pipe, particularly a pipe to supply water or other fluid, liquid or gas. Importantly, the invention relates to the device to mount a saddle hub comprising two lateral attachment means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, conventional saddle hubs are saddle hubs of bypass taps or systems to close pipes, equipped with two lateral attachment means disposed substantially opposite one another in such a manner as to enable the saddle hub to be tightened on the pipe with a substantially even force over the entire contact surface of the saddle hub. The saddle hub assembly and the tightening means form a ring.
Conventionally, the attachment means are constituted of screws and nuts that tighten the saddle hub on the pipe by means of a rein. For a given internal nominal diameter, the outer diameter varies according to the building material such as cast-iron, steel, cement, plastic materials etc. To adapt to such variations in the outer diameters with this type of attachment, it is necessary to change the ring (assembly of the saddle hub and the rein) to attach the saddle hub on the pipe. On some models of rings, the length of the threaded shaft of the screws and the shape of the saddle hub enable them to adapt themselves to small variations in the outer diameters of the pipes by more or less tightening the screws.
Therefore, conventional rings are constituted by two half portions, and two screws and two nuts or two tapped holes.
Known saddle hubs have the major disadvantage of requiring the rein and the saddle hub to be changed to adapt to large variations in the outer diameter of the pipes corresponding to different nominal diameters. Each pipe nominal diameter generally requires at least a different rein, even if the rings are of the same type. Such a plurality of rings has the disadvantage of requiring the maintenance of large stockpiles to fit to various pipes.
Moreover, for the large diameters, notably greater than 200 mm, conventional reins are large and cumbersome, rendering the disposition and the attachment of the saddle hub in the open trench around the pipe difficult. Therefore, the work necessary to mount to saddle hubs with conventional reins on large diameter pipes is long and tiring.